All the Tellers together
by Julzy109
Summary: Jax and Tara back together after drama and a jail term... It's an AU.. Tara will never die and Jax won't do the dick move and cheat. Hope you enjoy... It's my first time writing, please be kind...
1. Chapter 1

After a long eleven years away, the kohn situation, Abel's kidnapping, lots of drama, a tough pregnancy with Thomas and a 14 month jail term for Jax, Tara was happy to have all her boys finally together at home. Looking down at the rings on her left hand she couldn't help but remember the quick courthouse wedding 15 months prior just before jax went inside. Even though it wasn't the wedding every girl dreams of it was perfect for them. Jax with Opie by his side, Tara with Donna as her maid of honour and Abel. A simple ceremony filled with lots of love… And a little bit of humour….. With Jax adding " I will treat you as good as my leather, and ride you as much as my Harley" to the end of his sweet vowels with a little prodding by Opie.

Tonight is the welcome home party for Jax and the boys that went inside… And in typical SAMCRO style there is going to be a big party at the club house with lots of cro eaters and sweetbutts… Tara had already showered and was contemplating what to wear while jax was showering. Deciding on a pair of skinny black jeans, black top with a lace back that showcased her crow perfectly, a pair of black knee high boots with spiked heals that would make even the nerdiest of guys wanna lick, with simple silver hoop earrings and her black leather jacket that she always wears when riding. Tara was ready when jax came out pulling on his T-shirt. "Ready to roll Babe?" Jax asked picking up his bike keys. "Yes Baby" Tara answered Jax walking to the door while zipping up her jacket.

Arriving at the club house Jax and Tara are quickly surrounded by people that were outside waiting to see all boys that had gone inside. There is a lot of back slapping and "welcome backs". When Jax and Tara finally make it inside, drinks are thrust into their hands. Welcoming the cool bottle of beer, Tara takes a few quick mouthfuls before doing a quick glance around looking for Opie and Donna. Finding them sitting on the couch behind a big group of hang arounds and sweetbutts, Tara walks over with jax following close behind with his arm around her back and a hand possessively on her ass.

"Hey Donna and Op" both Tara and Jax greet the couple. Sitting on Jax lap. Tara settles in and gets comfortable, leaning back into Jaxs chest. Jax places his arms around Tara with one hand on her stomach and one on her hip, absently tracing circles on her stomach like he has done since they were teenagers. Sitting with their great friends chatting and just having a relaxing time Tara quickly forgot how it had been a long 14 months without Jax by her side.

Looking up Tara sees a few of the caracara sluts walk in. Tara didn't have a problem with most of them personally, it just fucked her off that they earned just as much as she did as a doctor, fucking on camera. There was one she did have a personal problem with. Ima. She had been trying to rub up on Jax before he went inside. He had always tried to be nice about it because she is a big money earner for caracara. But obviously she didn't take the hint. Otherwise she never would of come to this party. Tonight is Taras turn to educate the skank.

Getting Jaxs attention, tara glanced over in Imas direction. Feeling jax stiffen underneath her and not in a good way, Tara looked her husband in the eye and said with confidence. " I got this".

Getting up off her husbands lap and putting her empty beer bottle down, Tara made her way over to the caracara girls. With a faux innocent smile Tara greeted the girls. " hi, I'm just hearing to the bar to get my husband and I another beer. Would you join me for a shot?" Walking over to the bar without looking back to see if the girls had followed, Tara got 4 beers and 6 shots. Picking up her shot she waited for the girls to follow her lead. Last to pick up a shot is Ima. Raising her glass Tara said a toast, "To being and old lady, may we stand strong". One of the caracara girls looked at Tara and said" but we are not old ladies" thinking Tara couldn't hear her Ima mumbled "yeah but once I get rid of the doctor bitch I will be jaxs old lady". Looking at Ima Tara just raised an eyebrow and replied "Really?". To which Ima replied " yeah and I'm gonna be a better old lady than you could ever be"

Suddenly there was silence in the club house. With all eyes on Tara and the prom slut. Knowing their place, all of the other caracara girls had disappeared and it was now just Tara and the porn slut. Without saying a work, Tara channeled her inner cat fighting possessive 16 year old brawler… Grabbing the slut by her cheap blond hair extensions and slamming her face into the bar three times just for good measure. On the second slam she heard the gashes nose break. Satisfied that the slut new her place Tara went to grab the beers and make her way back to her husband and friends. But Ima being the stupid gash she is tried to attack Tara from behind. Seeing her husbands face out the corner of her eye she knew what was going to happen. Sure enough Ima tried to tackle her, but with all the finesse of a drunk deer, Tara had enough time to ready herself for a fight just like she was taught by Jax when they were 16 and violently territorial about each other.

Elbowing Ima in the face to knock her down, Tara straddled Ima. Holding up her hand that had the wedding band and engagement ring on to show Ima, tara then starting to repeatedly punch the slut in the face while she yelled at Ima. "Do you think that you can give him what I can? We have loved each other since we were 16, gone through shit you know nothing about, have two wonderful boys and I am the club doctor and their queen… You are just a used up pussy, once they get it in you they no longer want another go.. So take the hint and get the fuck out of my club house… With that Tara got off Ima, picked up the beers and made her way back successfully this time to her husband without looking back.

Placing the beers onto the table in front of the couch, Tara sits down next to Jax and leans into him. Looking at Opie and Donna, Tara smiles smugly and states, "If you don't listen you feel". Feeling Jax stiffen in a god way this time, Tara looks over at him and sees the look in his eyes that she remembers from when she would get in a cat fight when they were 16' without saying a word Jax stands up and throws Tara over his and makes his way back to his dorm room.


	2. Chapter 2

Slamming the door behind him with his foot, Jax tossed Tara down onto the bed and followed her down. Laying on top of Tara, Jax kissed her on the neck, sliding his hands to the hem of her top. Breaking the kiss Jax made quick work of removing Taras top and bra. Looking at Tara, Jax couldnt help but say a prayer to the universe for sending him this goddess that he was lucky enough to have in his life and marry.

After removing the rest of Taras clothes, Jax stook up and quickly removed his own jeans and shirt. Seeing Jax this eager, Tara couldn't help but remark "In a hurry Mr Teller?", Kneeling over his wife, Jax flashed her his trademark pantie dropping smirk, "As it so happens Mrs Teller, i am in a hurry, seeing you beat the shit out of that gash reminds me of when we were teenagers and it makes me feel like im 16 again and i just need to be up to my nuts in your guts."Not really knowing how to respond tara just giggled and rolled her eyes, glad that they still after all this time can still behave like they did when they were first dating.

Laying back over Tara, Jax continued to kiss her, he placed his hand onto one of her breast, rolling her nipple between his finger and thumb, when Tara moned low in her throat Jax shifted his hand to her other breast not wanting it to feel left out. "Baby i need to taste you" Jax rasped out as he began to kiss his way down his old ladys body, running his tounge around her belly button, feeling Tara shiver, Jax took pitty on his wife and ran his tounge along her clit. With her eyes rolling in her head, Tara blindly ran her fingers through his hair helping him set a rythm and grinding against his mouth. Adding a finger into her dripping sex, Jax increased the rhythm and then added a second then a third finger. Knowing his wifes body like he did, he knew she was close to coming so he used his thumb to add friction to her sex and Tara exploded all over Jaxs hand. Coming down from the release Tara tried to say something but all she could come up with was "Wow Jax".

Settling him self back on top of her, Jax didnt give her time to recover from her release and he entered her with one deep swift thrust. Wrapping her arms around Jax, Tara held on tightly as Jax thrust into her over and over. When her release started to build up again Tara ran her hands down his back, digging her nails into his back and leaving scratches, marking his back as hers. Gripping her hips, Jax pulled out and quickly flipped her over. "Baby i need to see the crow while i take you, to see that you are mine" and knowing how much of a turn on that was for Jax and that she would have to admit, herself also, the fact that her having his crow, being branded and claimed as his and his only while being taken deeply from behind, worked for her every time.

Jax continued to thrust into her from behind, Tara turned her head to receive a kiss from Jax. " I love you Jackson Nathaniel Teller" "I love you too, Tara Grace Teller" and just as their lips touched again they both found their release. Collapsing onto the bed, stated and sweaty, Jax rolled off of Tara and onto his back pulling Tara into his side and her laying her head onto his chest, her ear over his Abel tattoo. After laying there in comfortable silence for a few minutes, catching their breath, Tara rolled off Jax and started to get up. Jax not wanting her to leave his arms joked "is that all you want me for, a quick roll in the sack then you are out the door... you have your porterhouse steak, then you leave me here feeling like a piece of meat" remembering the porterhouse reference from their trip to the park soon after they reconected after her being away for so long, Tara rolled her eyes and smirked at her wonderful husband. "No baby, im going to take a quick shower because if i don't, i will smell like sweat and cum and i dont think you want Tig following me around for the rest of the night do you, because we both know that is his favourate scent."

Laughing at her husbands expression, Tara went into the bathroom to turn on the shower, knowing that Jax would follow her in, Tara got two towles out from under the sink where they kept them for times like these, tara then stepped into the shower and adjusted the water temp so it was just perfect. After rinsing herself off, Tara felt a strong pair of arms snake around her waist. Smirking she stated "i dont know who you are but if my old man finds you in here, he will kill you" and in responce came "damn right he will, he protects what is his" and with a slap on her wet ass Jax spun them around so he was under the spray and Tara had her back up against the shower wall. After their quick shower Jax and Tara got redressed, making their way back out to the clubhouse.

Finding their way to the bar for another round, they both couldnt keep their hands off each other, Jax had his hand on her ass and Tara had her hand tucked into the back pocket of his jeans. After they got their drinks they begun looking around for Donna and Opie. Just when they were thinking that they must of gone home to their kids, a loud booming voice sounded behind them. " This reminds me of back when we were in highschool, you two couldnt get enough of each other and you guys were always running off for some "alone time"" Opie stated using finger air quotes for alone time. Slugging his mate in the sloulder Jax replied, "Yeah i still cant get enought of her and i can promise you that will never change. She is my heart, soul and the air that i breath. I am nothing without her."

Smiling sweetly at her husband she simply replied "you better". Leaving the boys to chat about garage stuff Tara and Donna made their way back over to where the couches were. Both sitting on the same one, the girls started to chat, not about nothing in particular, first was the mum talk, bout what the kids were upto and into then how was Tara liking it with Jax back, how Tara showed that gash what for. By the time their husbands joined them they were more than a few beers in and were feeling like dancing like they did when they were younger. Looking at each other with huge smiles, Tara didnt even turn her head away and yelled "Prospect" and like a good prospect he was, came running when the presidents old lady asked, "Yes Doctor Teller", "Prospect we need you to crank the jukebox up and play "Drop it low" By Ester Dean. While the prospect scurried too to the jukebox, Donna and Tara both looked at thepool table and then Tara shrugged and said "may as well to it old school" Donna just nodded her head and they made their way over. Climbing onto the pool table just as the song started, Donna and Tara started to dance like they did when they were young and carefree. Having a blast the girls didnt see their husbands make their way over to the pool table. Neither did they see the looks they were giving anyone who looked to long at the president or the vp's old ladies and when both Tara and Donna decided to throw a few twerks in they didnt see their husbands eyes almost pop out their heads. After that song finished "Dance (ass) by Big Sean came on the girls were able to drag their husbands up onto the table with them and did a little bump and grind and happily dancing the night away at the SAMCRO welcome home party for Jax and the boys.


	3. Chapter 3

After getting out, the Tellers decided to set aside one day a week for family day. Usually a Sunday. Sometimes it included then Winstons as well, but today it is just the Tellers. Today Tara and Jax decide to take Abel and Thomas to the park for a play and a picnic. Tara packs the picnic while Jax dresses the boys. From out in the living room Tara hears "Baby, your boys are ready to go, are you finished packing lunch? If you are, I will put the boys in the car." Picking up the basket and jumpers for all her boys, Tara waits for Jax at the front door to help him with putting the boys into their seats.

Once the boys were safely strapped into their seats, Jax pulled the car put of the driveway and turned to Tara, "which park do you want to head to today?" Without thinking, Tara just said "our park", grinning Jax headed towards the park that held so many memories for both he and Tara. It was where they had their first kiss, where he first told her he loved her while siting under the tree that he carved both their names into when he was a young guy, in love for the first time and it was a crazy intense love, like I have to be with you every second of the day or I'm going to kill myself type of crazy. To this day he still felt like that about Tara. Even when she was away, it was still there, just locked inside a box just so he could survive, and when she came back, that box was shattered and all those feelings hit him full force.

Arriving at the park, Tara got the picnic basket and blankets out of the boot, while Jax got the boys out. Making their way over to the tree that still had their names carved into it, Tara set out the blanket and set the basket aside and made herself comfortable, watching all oh her little boys run around with their father pretending to try and catch them. Every now and then Jax would stumble and fall over dramatically and the boys would rich over and beat their father up. They were truly Jaxs boys. So much like their father. And not just in looks.

After playing with the boys for a while Jax collapsed onto the blanket next to Tara, placing his head in her lap. "Our monsters wear you out?" "Yeah they are full of energy, our little hellions.". They say for a while just watching their boys, suddenly Jax looked at Tara with a huge grin. "Imagine this time next year if we had a little girl with us. It would make our family complete." In shock Tara just looked at Jax. "Do you want another baby? You never said anything." Sitting up and shifting himself Jax turned to look Tara in the eye. "Yeah I would like another child with you. A little girl with your dark hair and eyes. I have been thinking about it since I got out of jail." Thinking about the request Jax had just made, a picture formed in Tara's head and she couldn't help the the huge smile that formed on her face. Making up her mind, Tara gave Jax the answer he was hoping for. "Yes baby I would love nothing more than to have another baby with you."

After having lunch at the park they packed up the boys and decided to take them to get some ice cream on the way home. Once in the shop Jax got the boys seated while Tara went to get the the boys a kiddy cone with Apple sorbet for Abel and Thomas, and a cup of rocky road for Jax and a cup of strawberry sorbet for herself. Making her way back to her boys she gave Abel and Thomas their cones and watched them eat, not being sure how much actually made it to their stomach and how much ended us elsewhere, like in their hair. After the boys finished their comes, Tara cleaned them up. Laughing to herself at how much fun her boys were having with something simple for their family day.

After getting back from their outing, Tara put the boys down for their nap. Wandering into the kitchen to make herself a coffee, Tara noticed Jax sitting at the table with his phone in his hand. "Baby what's wrong, do you need to leave?" " No baby, today is family day and the guys have the club handled for the day, I was just thinking it would be a great end to family day if we had Opie, Donna and the kids around for a BBQ." Nodding her head in agreement, Tara answered, "yeah baby, the perfect ending to a great day." So picking up the phone Jax called Opie to make the arrangements, while Tara set to work making the salads to accompany the meat Jax and Opie would cook on the BBQ.

After Opie, Donna and the kids arrived, Jax and Opie grabbed a beer each and headed out the back to fire up the BBQ. Donna and Tara sat on the couch with Thomas in the pack n play, and Abel, Kenny and Ellie sitting in front of the television watching cartoons. Out the back Jax and Opie had the meat on the BBQ and are shooting the shit when Jax bought up the baby topic. "Today at the park I asked Tara if she wanted to have another baby, I told her I wanted a little girl with her dark hair and her eyes. " Opie was a little shocked, he didn't know Jax was thinking about this. " As a father to a girl, I have to warn you, the worry that I have about my baby girl is so much more than with Kenny, and I don't even want to think about when she is going to start dating. But I also have to say that I wouldn't change it for the world. I hope you and Tara have a little girl." Suddenly laughing Opie turned to Jax, "remember when you first met Tara? How you chased after her and how she wouldn't fall for any of your charming bullshit?" Shaking his head he couldn't help bit smile at the memories of when he realised that Tara was the one for him but he had to work real hard for her to see that. She called him on his shit, nothing of his usual prince of charming routine worked on her, so finally Jax decided that he had to his true self around her. He let down his walls of charm and seduction that he built around himself when his brother and father died. Things quickly changed for them and the rest they say is history.

Back inside Donna and Tara were also discussing babies. Putting her glass down Tara turned to Donna and blurted, "Jax wants another baby" Donna following Tara's actions also put her glass down and turned to face her friend. " how do you feel about that? Do you want another baby? " Knowing her heart and mind were on agreement about this, Tara responded "yes more than anything I would love to have another baby, a little girl is what jax wants and so do I. It will make our little family complete. A little girl with dark hair and my eyes." Smiling, Donna thought this was a good time to tell Tara her and Opies news. "Well it just so happens that Opie and I have been discussing trying for another baby. Wouldn't it be amazing if we get pregnant and have our babies at the same time?" Jumping up and hugging each other while squealing like a couple of teenage girls, Tara agrees that it would be a wonderful thing.

Hearing the commotion inside, jax turns to Opie with a smirk on his face. "Wonder that that is about? With Opie knowing exactly what it is about he answers, " Donna has probably just told Tara that we are trying for another baby as well." Jax couldn't be more happy for his best friend and vp. Embracing him in a man hug, Jax then steps back and looking at his friend jokes. "Looks like we are going to be real busy these next few months, our old ladies ain't going to let us get out of bed." " yeah it's a tough job but someone has to do it. Taking the meat off the BBQ, Opie and Jax make their way back inside, both of them couldn't be happier. What a great end to family day.


	4. Chapter 4

After Opie and his family left, Tara put the boys down for the night. Just changing them into their pj's, not bothering about putting them in the bath because they were passed out from all the excitement of the day. Closing Thomas bedroom door, Tara made her way to their bedroom to find Jax already in bed. "Did you lock up baby?" Tara enquired as she was changing into her own pj's, which consisted of one of Jaxs SAMCRO T-shirt and a pair of shots. Instead of replying to the question Jax looked at Tara's pjs and told her "I don't know why you are bothering with them since we have that little project we should get started on. Feigning ignorance, Tara just looked blankly at Jax.,"what are you talking about? There isn't any projects on the go." Turning her back to walk over to the bed side table to set her phone down and to check the baby monitors were on, Tara didn't see Jax get up from the bed.

Swaggering naked up behind Tara, Jax quickly had her wrapped up in his arms. "You know which project it it. It's project make a daughter. And I for one can't wait to get started." Picking up Tara and tossing her onto the bed, Jax slid his T-shirt and shorts off of his wife and settled himself between her thighs. Making sure she was ready, Jax thrust up and entered his wife in one smooth move. Finding a rhythm that worked for both of them, Jax thruster harder and harder into his wife. Lowering his head Jax started to lick Tara's nipple, making it pebble. Running her hands through Jaxs hair, Tara arched her back when Jax hit the right spot sending her over the edge. Wanting to give his wife another release before he gave into his own need for release, Jax sucked on his favourite spot on Tara's neck where it meets her shoulder, leaving a mark. Jax also lowered his hand to rub Tara's clit, sending Tara over the edge. Her pussy milking him towards his own release. Collapsing on top of Tara, Jax catching his breath before rolling to his side taking Tara with him. "This baby making stuff is fun" Jax was rewarded for that comment with a light slap on the groin. Both laughing Tara and Jax got up to head to the shower.

Once they were in the bathroom, instead of going to turn the shower on, Tara headed over to the bath. Usually when Jax and Tara bathe together it is usually in the shower, but since Tara is feeling romantic tonight she starts to run the bath, lighting the candles that are lined up on the ledge of the bath. Adding a little bath oil, Tara turns the overhead lights off. With the bath filled to the desired level, Tara eases herself into the bath. Leaning her back she spreads her legs and strokes the water. "Are you coming in baby, the water is amazing. Or are you just going to stand there in all your glory just watching me have a bath?" Instead of answering Jax steps into the bath, sitting himself down between Tara's legs, resting his back against her chest. Tara wraps her arms around his shoulders, resting back on the edge of the bath, with a sigh of contend Tara closes her eyes and enjoys just being with Jax.

"

Getting out the bath, Tara and Jax wrap towels around themselves, they make their way to the boys rooms to check on them. Making sure they are sound asleep, Jax and Tara head to their room, dropping their towels, they slip under the sheets and Tara takes up her usual position on Jax chest over his Abel tattoo. Just content to just be neither spoke for a little while. Breaking the silence jax looked down at Tara "Baby thank-you for being my everything. You are my heart, my soul, the mother to my boys and my future daughter, you saved me when we were teenagers when I lost my dad and brother. You saved me again when you came back to me, when I found out that Clay and Gemma killed my old man, you stood by my side when Clay was voted to meet Mr Mayhem, You did more than what was expected of you when you supported me about what to do with Gemma, then killing her when she tried to attack you, the brutality of what she was trying to inflict on you was worse than anything even Happy has even done, because even thought she didn't meet Mr Mayhem, she knew she was out of our family's life forever. Banished to a life of exile which is more than she deserved. She tried to take the mother of my boys, you did what any mother and old lady does. You protected our family. And I thank you for that. My love, I don't deserve you but I thank the powers that be every day, that you choose to be with me, to share this life with me." With tears in her eyes, Tara kissed her sweet husband with such passion that said all the things she wanted to say but is to choked up to say. Laying back down both Tara and Jax drift off to sleep.

Getting up early the next morning careful not to wake his sleeping wife, Jax makes his way to the boys rooms, getting them ready for the day. Leaving a note for Tara, letting her know he has the boys and they are heading to the club house, Jax loads the boys into the car. Calling Happy on the way Jax asks Happy if he has everything et up,because they are on their way. After having a sleep in Tara makes her way to the kitchen and finds the note Jax left. Putting on a pot of coffee, Tara calls Jax. "Do you want me to come down to the club house to get the boys?" "We are actually on our way back to you baby. I got the thing I needed done quite quick. We will be home in about 10 minutes." With that Tara said goodbye and sat down at the table with her coffee and a banana and waited for her boys to return.

Hearing the car pull into the driveway Tara rinsed her cup in the sink and put it in the drainer. Making her way to the door, Tara opened it just in time for the blond little Abel tornado to rush through the door, followed by a slower Jax with Thomas in his arms. "Hey, how are my boys this morning?" Tara enquired taking Thomas from Jax placing a small kiss on his head and automatically inhaling Thomas unique smell. A mix of cream, powder and baby. Racing in from in from the family room, before Jax could reply, Abel raced up to his mummy, and grabbing Tara around the legs and yelled "daddy has a surprise for you" and with a smirk that is a replica of the one that is now all over her husbands face, Abel rushed back off Into the family room to play with his toys.

Turing to look at Jax, Tara arched an eyebrow at Jax. "So our son tells me that you have a surprise for me." Instead of answering, Jax takes off his kutt and hangs it along with his gun holster onto the back of the chair. Before doing anything more jax removes his weapon from its holster and places it into the gun safe that they have placed in the cupboard above the fridge, now that the boys were walking and so active, Jax didn't want to take any chances. Turning back to Tara, Jax removed his button up and T-shirt. And there just above his jeans on his right hip is a tattoo of the name Tara in large bold script. Not saying anything Tara made her way over to her husband and with her outstretched hand, lightly traces the lettering, with her other hand, Tara caresses he husbands stubbily cheek, with tears in her eyes "thank-you baby, you don't know what this means to me, to be on you with our boys." "It means the same to me that you wear my crow with "Jackson N Teller Forever". But there is something that your crow is missing. Now that I am president, that means that you are the head old lady. And with that, comes a special honour, something is added to your crow tattoo. And it just so happens that Happy is here to do that for you." Unsure what to say, Tara just responds "what gets added?" "Since you are queen of SAMCRO your crow will now wear a crown." And hearing a knock at the door, Jax leaves the kitchen to let Happy in.

With her shirt off, sitting in her kitchen on a chair back to front, Tara took her position as queen of SAMCRO with the adding of the crown to the crow. Tara couldn't be happier. She had her man, her boys and and placing her hand on her stomach, maybe already that little girl that both she and Jax wanted to bad. But it was to early to tell. Maybe the next Teller was on her way.


	5. Chapter 5

After getting the crown added to her crow tattoo last night, Happy stayed for a few beers. Since Tara and Jax are trying for a baby, Tara stuck to the orange juice. If Happy suspected anything he kept it to himself. At about 2 am Tara called it a night. Leaving Jax and Happy to club business that needed to be discussed. Being Jaxs old lady she knew all that went on with the club, both the small stuff and the big stuff. Jax discussed it all with her. But unlike Gemma, Tara didn't feel the need to weigh in on everything. She voiced her opinion when Jax needed it but mainly Tara was a sounding board for Jax. She supported everything her husband is doing for the club. It is no longer an illegal outlaw club. They no longer ran gun or drugs. It was all legit dealings that wouldn't attract attention from ATF. Now that they had a family, Jax and most of the other guys didn't want to do jail time. They opened a tattoo studio, that Happy ran with a couple of the other guys apprenticing, Donna had opened a clothing store with the club as investors, they still had TM which is turning a profit, some of the guys have moved over to the custom bike shop the club opened and now with caracara running smoothly with Luanne and Bobby working together. Tara left the hospital and now is running a private clinic specialising in children and neonatal, Tara had more time to help out a free clinic where she could help the less fortunate children with heart problems like her son Abel. Thankfully Thomas had the Knowles heart

It was early morning when Jax came to bed, so Tara let him sleep when the noises of her boys being awake came through the baby monitors. Getting the boys ready for the day, she packed their baby ready for daycare, Tara has a full day of work, first at the practice, then she then has a few hours work at the clinic. Putting on the coffee maker, Tara turned to see Jax stumbling into the kitchen in only his boxers, still half asleep, rubbing his eyes.

"Morning baby" Tara said as she handed Jax a cup of coffee and leaning in for a kiss. Almost out of habit Jax runs his hand over her hip and it settles on her ass. Leaning into Jax. Tara asks Jax about his plans for the day. "I'm going to stop by TelWinFord (bike shop named after Jax, Opie and Chibbs), then see Bobby about the gashs replacement at caracara, and then I thought I'd drop in to see the boys a daycare, to spend some time wit them, and then I plan to drop in and whisk my wife off to lunch. "wow, your wife is one lucky lady" Tara replies as she packs the boys lunch for daycare.

After dropping the boys off at daycare, Tara heads to work. After seeing the patients at her practice Tara heads over to the clinic. But on her way over, Tara pulls up at a set of stop lights and before she knows it she is being carjacked by a guy with a gun. Unable to reach her bag, which has her .38 in it, which Jax had given her for protection. But he would go ape shit if she actually had to use it. "You don't know what a huge mistake you are making. Do you know who I am? who my husband is? If you get out of this car now, I will not tell my husband about this. We can forget it happened." Just laughing at her, the guy shoves her handbag at her and pushed her out the car.

Landing hard on the road, Tara just watched as the idiot drive away in her car. Standing up and getting off the road, then sitting on the kerb, Tara picked up her mobile and speed dialled Jax. When Jax answered on the second ring she quickly told spoke. " baby I need you to stay calm" once Jax agreed Tara told him where she was and that she needed to be picked up because she no longer had her car. Jax wanted answered but Tara knew Jax and she didn't want him getting into trouble before he got to her. His temper when either her or the boys were in danger rivalled nothing in this world. So instead of filling him in straight away, Tara just said " just come and get me and I will fill you in when you get here." And with that she hung up and waited.

Tara didn't have to wait to long before she could hear the roar of her husbands Dyna. And by the sounds of things, Jax wasn't alone. Sure enough as she saw her husband round the end of the street, she saw that he was being followed closely by Opie, Bobby, Tig, Rat, T.O and Half-sac. Barely letting his bike roll to a stop before he was got and rushing towards Tara. " Baby what happened and where is your car?" So Tara explains about how she pulled up at the lights, the car jacking, what she said the guy am show she was pushed out of the car. All the while explaining what happened Tara was looking at Jax and the rest of the guys. And it wasn't just her husband that is looking like he's having a hard time keeping the outlaw in him I'm check. All of the guys were. When their queen was threatened all of the guys were all outlaw. Ready to go into battle to find the piece of this that dared to use a weapon towards her. Embracing Tara, Jax looked over at his guys. " I want this piece of shit that pointed a gun at my wife and stole from her found. Once you find him. You let me know, I want to deal with him personally. While you do that I am going to take my wife home to have some lunch, she will be driving my truck until we find her car." Looking down at his wife he smirked and said "hop on my hog baby." Getting on the back of his bike Tara let her hand move down his stomach lower than she usually does, running it over his cock responding " Oh I will be hopping on something later baby" Almost giving himself whiplash he turned his head to look at his wife. "Oh baby you are asking for it" then Jax started his bike making the short trip home, Jax threw Tara over his shoulder, going straight to their bedroom to chuck her on the bed.

After a little afternoon delight with her husband, Tara had a quick shower and got dressed just in time to get the boys from daycare. After picking the boys up, doing some errands and doing the grocery shopping with two hungry boys , Tara decided that after the day she had, Tara didn't feel like cooking so when she got the boys out of the truck, she put them through the bath and got them dressed in their pjs, with Thomas in his pack n play with some toys and Abel watching cartoons, Tara picked up the phone and ordered pizza to be delivered. Jax arrived home just before the pizza was delivered. Wanting to know if she needed to do some car shopping, she asked Jax "did you have any luck finding the guy or my car? "Yeah the good news is we found some of your car! Bad news is we found some of your car. So it looks like you will need to get yourself an new car. And we hasn't located the guy that jacked you but Happy and Tig are on it."

When the pizza arrived Tara put Thomas into his high chair and put some pizza on his tray. Thomas quickly dug into his pizza. Sitting on his daddy's lap to eat his slice of pizza Abel was having a lovely time trying to eat Jaxs pizza too. Sitting down Tara put a few slices on a plate for herself. Picking up her first slice of pizza, when she tasted it, it tasted a little weird to her. Looking at Jax she asked him is his slice tasted funny too. It didn't. Next thing Tara knows her stomach is turning. Racing to the bathroom with her hand covering her mouth, Tara empties the commence of her stomach. Once Tara finishes vomiting she rinses her mouth and turns to leave the bathroom, to find Jax in the door way, leaning against the door frame watching her. Looking at Tara, Jax simply asks "does this mean what I think it does?" Without answering Tara walked over to the bathroom canner and pulls out a pregnancy test. Sitting down on the toilet, Tara takes the test. Placing it on the cabinet she washes her hands, closes the toilet lid and sits on it, putting the timer on her phone set for 4 minutes, waiting for the results of the test. When the alarm on her phone goes off, Tara picks up the test, looking at the result. Looking up at Jax, Tara has a huge smile on her face. "We did it baby. I'm pregnant, we are going to have a baby." Picking up Tara, Jax spun her around, both crying tears of joy. Looking at Tara with his panties dropping smirk he simply said" you do know this means we have a lot of celebrating to do tonight once the boys are in bed" without responding to Jax Tara just turned and left the bathroom making her way back to the kitchen, to her boys. And Tara couldn't help but feel really blessed to have such a wonderful husband and two wonderful boys, with another baby on the way.


	6. Chapter 6

After celebrating long into the night, Jax and Tara finally fell asleep. Both feeling stated and completely happy. Getting up the next morning before her husband, Tara made her way in to the kitchen, picking up the phone she called the clinic to see if she could get an appointment for a checkup and ultrasound. Hanging up the phone just as Jax made his way into the kitchen, Tara turned to him with a huge smile on her face. "Guess what Baby? I just called the clinic and they can squeeze us in this morning at 11:30. We get to meet the newest Teller." Picking Tara up and spinning her around, Jax couldn't keep the smile off his face either. " I will pack the boys up and we will drop them of at daycare on the way" Tara said to Jax as she made her way over to the coffee pot to get Jax a cup of coffee. "Anything for you babe" as Jax squatted in front of Tara, lifting her shirt up to place a kiss on her still flat stomach.

Dropping their boys at daycare, then making their way over to the clinic. Tara and Jax couldn't keep the smiles off their face. Walking into the clinic for their appointment. Jax couldn't keep his hands off his wife. He kept his arm around Tara, with a hand on her stomach, with his thumb tracing small circles. Making their way back to the exam room Tara couldn't help but get more excited. They are getting to meet baby Teller very soon. They would have its first picture. Getting changed and up onto the table, looked over at Jax who had tears in his eyes. "What's wrong baby?" Tara asked concerned for her husband. "Nothing baby, it's just that this is going to be the first time I am going to be here for the whole pregnancy of my child. I didn't have that with Abel because of the junkie whore, then with Thomas I was inside. I get to be here for the whole thing with this baby. And I can't wait." Tearing up herself Tara lifted her hand to her husbands cheek and pulled him down to her for a kiss. "Yeah you are baby, and I too can't wait to share all the wonderful things with you, from the morning sickness, to midnight cravings, to the kicks in the middle of the night. It will be wonderful." Holding Tara's hand Jax just smiled thinking about the other things that came with Tara being pregnant, bigger boobs and higher sex drive. That he defiantly was looking forward to.

After the appointment that confirmed and dated the pregnancy, Tara is 10 weeks along, Tara and Jax decided that they wanted to share the news with Donna and Opie. Calling Opie, Jax arranged for them to meet up at the club house. At the appointment, they got a few extra copies of the ultrasound, and on one copy, Tara wrote"see you soon aunt Donna and uncle Opie." Once arriving at the club house Tara walked over to the picnic table where Opie and Donna are sitting. Feeling Jax behind her with his hands around her waist resting on her stomach, she leaned into him. " We have a little gift for you both." And with that Donna and Opie took the picture. Looking at it, huge grins broke out on their faces. "As it happens we have a present for you also." Handing Tara a similar picture with "see you soon uncle Jax and aunt Tara". Not being able to contain her joy Tara broke out of Jaxs hold and rushed over to Donna to hug her best friend. "How for along? 10 weeks. " both Tara and Donna said at the same time. All four couldn't believe it. Both old ladies pregnant at the same time and both the same due date. Some things are just meant to be.

After hanging out at the club house for the afternoon, the four friends decided to go pick up the kids and head back to Tara and Jax house for a family dinner to celebrate the new baby Teller and baby Winston. Since the old ladies are pregnant, Opie stopped off at the store to get some sparkling apple juice for the for the girls and some beer for him and Jax. There is going to be toasting done tonight so they had to have something to put in the glasses. Arriving at the house not long after the cages, Opie hoped of his bike and make his way into the house. To be greeted by all four of the kids. Little did Opie know, Jax had told them to attack Opie once he came in the door, the kids all started to hang off Opie like monkeys, making it hard for him to work. Looking over to his friend who was braced against the door frame trying not to laugh, Opie quickly caught on to the game and dropped to the floor pretending to be hurt. The kids loving this, climbed onto Opie, tickling him. Once the kids stopped attacking him, Opie convinced them quietly that it was Jax turn. While watching Opie play with the kids, Jax couldn't help but imagine a little girl with dark hair and her mothers eyes joining in. Seeing Jax distracted, Opie used this as the perfect time to get the kids to turn their attack onto Jax. Before Jax knew it he had four kids attacking him, and just like Opie had done before, he fell to the ground laughing and pretending to be hurt.

While the guys kept the kids occupied, Tara and Donna got to work preparing the meal. Just something simple, lasagne, garlic bread and salad. After putting the lasagne into the oven, Tara got herself and Donna a drink. They made their way over to the kitchen table to sit down. Turning to Donna, Tara is the first to speak "so we are due on the same day. How amazing and freaky is that?" "I know, the guys must be real proud of themselves. They will probably be making jokes about synchronised impregnating. You know how two are. The only way they could be more alike is if they were biological brothers." Laughing, Tara noted her head totally agreeing with Donna.

Once dinner is ready they all sit down to eat. After getting the kids settled each with a plate of food at the small table Jax got made for times like these. The four adults sat down to have their meal. After chatting for a while the topic of baby names comes up. Tara is the first to speak up. "After we told the boys we were having a baby, we had a little talk to them about names which they helped pick out, I'm hoping for a little girl which we chose Sophie Anne and if it is a boy we chose Charlie Matthew." Donna and Opie looked at each other, then Opie turned to Jax and Tara. "We did the same thing when we told Ellie and Kenny. For a girl we came up with Maggie Rose and for a boy Ryan Michael"

Later that night once the Winstons had gone home and the boys were bathed and in bed, Tara and Jax sat on the couch, Tara with her head in Jax lap. And Jax running one hand through her hair and the other under her shirt, on her stomach. Turning on the TV just for some noise, Tara and Jax just sat there in comfortable silence just enjoying being together, club drama free, and no medical emergency that Tara has to rush off to.

Getting up the next morning, Tara notices that even though she feels a little morning sickness, she isn't racing for the toilet like she did with Thomas. Also with Thomas, sweet thinks were off the menu almost as soon as she found out she was pregnant but waking up today all Tara wanted for breakfast is chocolate cake. Maybe just maybe this baby Teller is the girl both her and Jax are longing for. Not telling Jax about her suspicions, Tara just sat down at the table with a piece of cake left over from last night, some strawberries, a banana and a huge glass of milk. Chuckling to herself looking at the fruit, she needs to balance the chocolate cake she is planing to eat for breakfast. When Jax comes into the kitchen, seeing Tara with her meal at the table wisely doesn't say anything, just makes a coffee for himself and bravely steals a mouthful of her cake. Laughing at the cheeky look on her husband face Tara just laughed, getting up to get the milk to refill her glass.

After kissing Jax goodbye and dropping the boys at daycare, Tara went to the clinic to re organise her schedule. Discussing it with Jax, Tara decides it's best to cut down a little of her hectic schedule, her first priority is the baby growing inside of her, so cutting back both her clinic work and practice patients is what Tara wants to do. She still will see her regular long term patients but no new ones. After the clinic and practice visits, Tara heads to the hospital to catch up with a friend that is looking to leave the hospital like Tara did to go into private and clinic work. With plans set Tara is looking forward to this pregnancy, mainly because Jax will be by her side every step of the way


	7. Chapter 7

Laying in bed, her head on Jaxs chest, the phone started to ring. Rolling over to check to see if it is her phone, Tara noticed it is still early. 4:35am to be exact. Seeing that it wasn't her phone, Tara rolled back over to Jax. "Jax it's you, baby". Since it was the prepaid ringing, Tara knew it is club business, also that at this hour of the morning it could only mean one thing. And that it isn't going to be good. After a short conversation with the club member on the other end, Jax turned to Tara and simply said" they found him and are taking him to the warehouse" . Immediately knowing who Jax is referring to. They have found the guy that jacked her car. Getting up and heading to the chest of draws for some track pants and a SAMCRO T-shirt, Tara is ready to go when Jax finishes getting dressed. After loading the sleeping boys into their seats Tara follows Jax to the clubhouse.

After getting a couple prospects to help her move the sleeping boys into Jaxs apartment in the clubhouse and instructing the prospects to watch her boys. Tara makes her way back outside and over to the the guys on their bikes. Ready to go, Tara hops on behind Jax fastening her helmet and they all head out, heading to the warehouse where Happy is guarding the guy suspected of jacking Tara.

Heading into the warehouse Jax has his hand over the crow on Tara's back. Quickly glancing at Happy, Tara walked straight up to the guys that jacket her car, who is currently tied to a chair and he looked like had already gone more than a few rounds with Tig and Happy. Looking him in the eye "I warned you. What would happen to you if you jacked my car. I told you my husband and the rest of my family would find you. That you wouldn't get away with what you did to me." And with that Tara gave him a right hook to the head followed by a left uppercut combination. Just like Jax taught her when they were 16. With a smirk on his face, Happy is the first to speak up. "Yes my queen, we found the man that dared to pull a gun on you. We, as your humble servants will do anything to protect our queen." Hearing the rest of the club sniggering behind her, Tara just rolled her eyes and looked at her husband. Also smirking, Jax pulled his gun from its holster, which he kept under his kutt. Stepping up to the guy tied to the chair. And in an almost chillingly calm voice, which to all who know Jax means that all hell is about to break loose. There is only two things that make Jax this way, Tara and his children. There is nothing that rivals Jax when he is this way. Not even the reaper himself. "You dare come after my wife just to steal her car. You don't know what I have done and what I am willing to do to those who threaten my family. You put my wife and unborn child in danger. You have just made the worst mistake of your life." And with that Jax raises his gun and pulls the trigger.

Leaving Happy and Tig to clean up and dispose of the body, Tara, Jax and the rest of the club members made their way back to the club house. Seeing that it now 7:30 am, Tara decides to host a family pancake breakfast at the club house. Ringing Donna for her and the kids to come to the clubhouse, Tara starts preparing the batter for the pancakes. After making three different kinds of batter, Tara places them into the fridge and waits for Donna and the other old ladies to show up before starting the cooking.

Once Donna, Stella (Happy's old lady), Tia (T.O old lady) and Cherry show up, the cooking begins. With huge trays of pancakes and fresh fruit, the old ladies make their way out to the bar area, placing all the trays on the bar. Turning around to face the club members and kids Tara addresses everyone "Dig in while it's hot" and stepping out the way to grab plates to load up for herself and her boys, Tara couldn't help but glance around at all the outlaws and their families and counting her blessings that every one is safe and happy.

After breakfast Tara takes her boys back to Jaxs dorm room for their nap and decides to take one herself. Not long after laying down, she hears the door open. Knowing that Jax has come to join his family in their nap time, Tara is so tired she doesn't even lift her head. Hearing Jax remove his clothes then feeling the bed dip and Jax pulling her into his embrace, Tara snuggles deeper into the bed. "Thank-you for letting me join you this morning without any questions Jax. I needed to see his face again and put my fears to bed. After what happened with Kohn, I am stronger, and with you by my side with the club, nothing was going to happen to me. I needed that and I thank you." Resting his head next to hers, Jax kisses Tara on the side of the neck before replying "I know you wouldn't of stayed home, you needed to see this through as much as I did baby. We did it together. Always together and forever.." Just nodding Tara snuggled into her husband even further and drifted off to sleep with Jax following quickly.

After the Tellers woke up from their nap, Jax and Tara loaded the boys into the car. Following behind Jax on his bike, Tara turned to stereo up and rolled down the front windows of the car to let in the beautiful day. Pulling up behind Jax at a set of lights, Tara couldn't help but laugh when a group of teenage girls pulled up in the other lane next to Jax and started to try and get his attention. Ignoring the teenage girls, Jax rolled off on his bike when the light changed. Hearing the girls shout "That biker is hot, we should follow him to see if he and his gang want to party with us." Shifting In her seat Tara decides she is going to say something, so pulling up next to the girls, Tara smirked, "My old man and his CLUB aren't into the whole tween thing, You should stick to college boys that just want to stick their cock into anything and everything, without much preference." And with that Tara laughed, and continued her drive home.

When Tara arrived home, Abel rushed ahead into his bedroom to play while Tara set Thomas into his pack n play. Giving into her craving, Tara started to pull out ingredient to make white chocolate and macadamia cookies. Hearing his mother start to bake, Abel came rushing out of his room, declaring that he is going to help his mummy cook, by licking out the bowl. Tara was just about to lift Abel up onto the bench when Jax came into the kitchen. "No lifting for mummy. Daddy will lift what needs to be done." Just rolling her eyes, Tara watched as Jax lifted Abel up onto the bench where all the ingredient are sitting. "Now Abel make sure mummy does a good job of the cookies. Daddy will come back inside soon to test the final product" and with that Jax headed out to the garage.

True to his word, Jax appears as soon as Tara starts pulling the trays of cookies out of the oven. Putting two onto a plate for Jax, Tara hands him the plate but not before Jax sneaks another two cookies off the tray and making his way over to the fridge to get the milk, Jax pours four glasses. Then sitting down at the table the Tellers enjoy their afternoon snack of cookies and milk.

The next day Tara headed into work to see a few quick patients while Jax spent the morning with the boys, Opie, Kenny and Ellie. After finishing up with her last patient, Tara looked at her phone and seeing a message from Donna to join her at the diner when she was done. Since everything is handled Tara heads off to meet Donna for lunch. Walking into the diner, Tara's cravings return in full force. Sitting down opposite Donna. Tara picked up the menu. When the waitress came to take their orders, both Tara and Donna laughed at the look do disgust on her face. Tara had ordered chocolate brownie with coleslaw and fries, sour cream and chocolate topping. Donna ordered macaroni and cheese with strawberries, pickled onions and hot sauce. Both thoroughly enjoying their lunch, even if they are receiving a few interesting looks from people sitting at the surrounding tables.

After finishing their lunch Tara and Donna decided to go back to Tara's place and rescue the men from all four of the kids. Pulling into the driveway Tara and Donna shared a look because it is very quiet. No noise is coming from the house. Silence is golden but not when children are involved, then it means something is brewing. Stepping in the front door, both Tara and Donna are both smiling at sight before them. Two grown men cuddled up with four children all asleep on the living floor. Making her way to the linen cupboard, Tara pulled out two blankets, handed on to Donna and then they both laid down with their old man and kids, drifting off to peacefully sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Author note

I do not own Son of anarchy that is all Kurt Sutter. The OC are all mine but that is it. I wanna start by thanking all the readers and followers of my story. It is my first fan-fiction story.

#teamjaxandtaratelleralwaysandforever

Samantha Renk- thank you so much for convincing me to give this a try. I didn't know I had this story in me… Just ideas rattling around in my brain. I thank you from the bottom of my heart.

NaeNae78 I hope you enjoy and I wanted to see Jax and Opie more family orientated in the show so I decided to write them that way. As for Donna,Tara and pregnancies, I wanted to make them closer. And was sad when they killed Donna off. She could have been great. Glad you like my story.

1.I totally agree. Love happy Jax and Tara

RhondaL. Woot woot… Baby Teller and Baby Winston…

Tiffanyblueyes05. Yeah tattoo was something I though they both should have. It has great meaning for the both of them.

All the guest and anyone else I missed thank you for your reviews, your support and I hope you will stick with my story.

Getting up the next morning, Tara found Donna, Opie and the kids already gone. Making her way to the kitchen to get breakfast ready, Tara unlocked the front door on her way because Happy always dropped around in the mornings for club business. Secretly Tara suspected it was so he could have breakfast. The one thing his old lady couldn't make was pancakes, and that's what he loves. Tara cooks them most mornings for her boys. Making them into different shapes. Today's shape is going to be stars.

Making the pancake batter, Tara started cooking and hearing the front door open, not bothering even turning to see who it was, Tara said "star pancakes with choc chips for breakfast this morning Happy." Happy a little startled by this looked at Tara "how do you do that." With a small laugh Tara replies "it's the mother in me, plus you are here every morning at the same time for club business, and you Happy are always on time" with another laugh and a roll of her eyes Tara returns to cooking the pancakes.

With the pancakes cooked and warming in the oven, Tara made her way back into the family room to wake all of her boys. Waking Jax first, Tara gives him a quick kiss good morning then sets about waking her little monsters. Not bothering to get them dressed before breakfast, Tara takes Abel and Thomas into the kitchen. After getting them seated, Tara gave them each a small star, four large stars for Happy, Five for Jax, and three for her. Also on Tara's pancakes she puts chocolate sauce and pickles much to the disgust of Jax.

After breakfast Tara drops the boys off at daycare and heads over to TM. Heading into the TM office, Tara gets to work on all the paperwork that needs to be sorted. Tara is so caught up in sorting, she doesn't hear Happy approach. "Hey Tara, sorry for startling you but I need your help with something." Seeing that Happy is a little nervous about what he is going to ask Tara simply replies "yeah Happy, you can ask me anything." "Me and my old lady are having a few problems and I was wondering if I could ask your advise on what to do. I don't want to lose her but we are at breaking point." Sitting on the couch next to Happy, deep in conversation, neither notice Jax coming into the garage . Not knowing what is going on, Jax decides to listen in just outside the door. When he hears Tara's gasp and Happy asking If she likes that, Jax bursts into the room, ready to confront his old lady and SAA.

"What the hell are you doing with your hands on my wife" Jax yells at the two on the couch, who are looking at him like he is from another planet. "How dare you put your hands on what is mine" Jax continues. Seeing that Jax is seconds away from flipping his shit, Tara crosses the room to her husband. Placing her hands on either side of his face she gets him to look her in the eyes. "It's ok baby, nothing is happening, Happy never touched me. I am just helping him with his old lady, she is ready to walk away from him. He doesn't want to lose her. I don't know what you thought was going on, but nothing is happening. You are my old man, husband and soul mate, I don't want anyone but you. Yours is the only crow I eat" and with a smirk all the fight left Jax. Pulling his wife to him, Jax held Tara tight. Not wanting to let her go.

Turning to Happy, Jax apologises. "Sorry man, I just get a little irrational when it comes to Tara." Raising an eyebrow at Jax, Happy responds "a little man? That's like saying Tig is a little bit of a sexual deviant." With that all three left the office laughing and made their way over to the club house to get ready for church.

While the club is in church, Tara decides to clean up behind the bar a little. Being pregnant, Tara smells things so much more, and some of those things she knows she doesn't want to continue smelling. Putting some gloves on Tara gets to work. Tara is almost finished when Happy comes out of church. "What the hell are you doing woman, you shouldn't be doing that in your condition. That's what we have sweetbutts and eaters for. Our queen doesn't do the cleaning" before she can even respond, Happy turns towards church and yells at Jax. "Your pregnant wife is out here cleaning and she is about to take the trash out Boss." Rushing out of church with an angry look on his face "Like hell she is" and making his way over to his wife behind the bar he looks down at the trash bag, ready to pick it up to get the bags away from Tara he spots the most discussing thing. A thong that is covered in dry cum. And worst of all they have "Ima" in glittery pink letters.

Putting on double gloves Jax picks up the nasty thong. "Where the hell did you find this nasty thing. It smells really toxic" and with that Jax threw it back into the trash. Turning to look at his wife, Jax knew trouble is heading his way. In a snarky and bitchy voice that she hasn't used on her husband in a very long time, Tara responds "My dear husband, I found then in your personal stash box. Maybe she thought you would find them and be reminded how great of a catch she is, then you would divorce me, leaving the kids with me and run straight to her coz she is so fine." Knowing most responses would get him in trouble. Jax did the smart thing and said "Not gonna happen baby" and with that, he picked up the full bags and took them outside to put them in the trash.

After all that cleaning Tara decided to head back to Jaxs dorm for some rest. Deciding to have a quick shower before her nap, Tara undresses and just as she is about to step into the shower, Jax swings the dorm room door open. Seeing his pregnant naked wife standing in the bathroom doorway, Jax quickly closes the door and locks it. "Want someone to wash your back baby" Jax asks as he quickly undresses. "Yeah baby, if you would go out to the club room and get Happy for me that would be great." With a growl at his wife, Jax decided not to respond to her taunt, he just picked her up, throwing her over his shouldering carries, her into the bathroom. Laughing as Jax sets her gently down, Tara turns around to start the shower. Feeling his hand caress her lower back over her crow, Tara immediately knows it's going to be a while before she can have that nap. And she couldn't be happier.

After the invigorating shower and afternoon nap with Jax, Tara felt ready to face the world again. Getting changed into cloths that she kept at the club, Tara decided to head off and pick up the boys at daycare. But not before noticing that Jax and Happy are getting into it again. Thinking it is just over club business Tara heads out.

Little does she know, Jax and Happy are fighting over her. "She is mine. Has been since we were 16. My wife, My soul mate. You lost your own old lady. You couldn't keep her happy, Happy. Stay away from mine. Im challenging you to the ring since you don't hear me about staying away from what's mine." With that Jax heads over to the ring, knowing without looking back that Happy is following.

Taking his shirt off once in the ring, Jax hears a few gasps from outside the ring. Jax then realises that his club haven't seen his large "Tara" tattoo. With a smug smirk he turns to his club "I got this so everyone knows who owns me, who my one one only is."

After going a few rounds with Happy, with Happy being worse of than Jax. Happy gives in to his president confessing his true intentions towards Tara. " Jax, I see Tara as a sister, a friend, she is yours 100%. Even if I did feel that way, which I don't, Tara only sees you. We all pail in comparison to you. You are her sun, moon and stars. None of us have stood a chance since you both were 16. Tara is someone I can talk about anything with, she knows everything about the sons, so I don't need to tell her half truths. She is someone that all us guys can go to for advice, health related or general or she we just need some mothering. She is our Queen just as you are out King." And with that Happy left the ring to go lick his wounds in private.

Leaving the ring, Jax hoped onto his bike to head home to Tara so she could patch him up. Walking into the house, Jax finds Tara in the kitchen. Tara takes one look at Jax with his battered face and stands up to retrieve her kit that is on top of the fridge. "Do I even want to know?" "Happy and I just had to have a much needed discussion about you and boundaries" rolling her eyes at her husband as she tended to his wounds, Tara simply said "baby as hot as you look with facial abrasions, you need to stop fighting your club members. There isn't anything going on. You are it for me. And as hot as jealous Jax is, this needs to end. Happy is my friend. We have a very close friendship. It isn't creepy like your mums relationship with Tig was but Happy will keep me safe when you can't. This queen needs all her knights. But mostly she needs her king. So please baby, stop." Just nodding at his wife's request, Jax pulls Tara to stand between his legs, he then lifts her top to place a kiss on rounded tummy. Leaning in to her with his head rested on her stomach, he then pulls her tight in his arms. Silently thanking her for putting up with his shit.


	9. Chapter 9

Looking back on the whole thing. I knew deep down that the child wasn't Jaxs. The teller genes are very strong and there was no similarities between the child and my boys but there was something about the features of this child that I recognised, but I couldn't put my finger on it. And being pregnant doesn't help. Pregnancy brain has kicked in, plus I am not the most stable and rational at this moment in time as I was pre baby due to hormones. But hey what can you do? It has been a long week. So much has been uncovered. Just thinking about it still made her blood boil. Here is how it all went down. Just another drama that the Tellers have to face.

Since Donna and Opie had taken the boys and their two kids to the zoo for the day, Tara decided to take the day off from playing doctor and head to the club house. Jax had yet to arrive at TM, when a car pulled into the lot. Not recognising the drive, Tara started to make her way over towards the car when the drive got out. Giving the woman the once over, Tara decided the way she was dressed, it makes the girls from caracara look like nuns.

With her ass and tits barely covered, the woman walked towards Tara, strutting as much as her 5inch heals would allow. "I'm looking for Jax" the woman started barely looking at Tara. Brisling at the mention of her husbands name, Tara stiffly replied "he isn't here at the moment, I'm Tara Teller, can I help you with something?" "Nuh, I just bought my son to meet Jax since he is his father". Not believing her ears Tara turned around quickly, heading back into TMs office, and with a slam of the door, Tara picked up the phone to call her husband.

When Jax picked the phone up on the second ring, Tara didn't let him get anything out before screaming at him "get your ass to TM now" with that Tara hung up the phone and just waited, trying to calm down. When Tara heard the sound of Jaxs bike pull in, Tara stormed over to him and in a low voice quietly asked Jax "do you know that woman over there? Coz she sure knows you. According to her you are the father of her son." Looking over at the woman Jax did not recognise her. She could have been a one night stand when he was very intoxicated with weed and jack but he didn't think so. She is way to cheap for his tastes.

Walking over to the woman, Jax calmly asks "Can I help you with something?" The woman turns to Jax and says "no you can't, I have already told Tara Teller that I am looking for Jax so he can meet his son." Totally confused about what is going on, Jax motions Tara over to him then responds, "I'm Jax, and I don't mean to be rude but I have never meet you before, let alone fucked you, so do you want to try that again?" Now everyone is confused as to what's going on.

Just as Tara opens her mouth to speak, the car door opens and a young boy about 7 years old jumps out. Both Tara and Jax stare at the boy. Looking for any sign that this boy could be Jaxs son. Neither of them believe that this boy is Jaxs but there is something about this child that seems familiar to the both of them. Then an idea comes to Tara which she quickly voices. "How about I run a quick blood type test, it's quicker than a DNA test, Jax has a rare blood type and if the child doesn't have it, we can be sure that this child isn't a Teller." The woman standing next to them quickly replies. "We don't need a blood test because you are not the man I was sleeping with, he told me his name was Jax, he didn't give be a last name but I know 100% that it is not you."

Breathing a sign of relief, Jax asked the thing everyone was thinking . "If it isn't me, then who is going around using my name when they are trying to pick up women?" Tara knew it had to be a member of the Sons, maybe not a redwood member, but it has to be someone associated with SOA. Thinking out loud, Tara wanted to know what the guy looked like. Hearing Tara the woman answers. "Light brown/blondish hair, a little taller than him, pointing at Jax, a more solid build, he wore a Sons kutt. But it didn't have redwood on it. I think it had a Taucoma patch. That's all I can remember. It was a long time ago." Looking at the woman Tara smiles, "no that helps a lot. We can go through the members pictures from the charter from 8 years ago. See if we can find the pretend Jax."

And with that all four of them made their way into the club house. Placing the child on the couch with a few books, Tara and Jax lead the mother over to the bar. Making small talk while Jax went off the get the members pictures, Tara found out a few interesting things. This woman's name is brandi, she is a sweetbutt for many different clubs not just the sons,

She has done some porn and she has heard of a porn studio named caracara she wants to her into, smirking to herself Tara put that little bit of info away for future use. Just then tar looked up to see Jax returning. With a sigh of relief Tara shifted off the stool to make way for Jax to put the box of pictures on the bar. Needing to get away from the smell of this gashs cheap perfume, Tara excused herself to for to the bathroom.

Breathing deep breaths Tara made her way to the toilette without vomiting. Tara is at the sink washing her hands when she hears Jax enter. "Have you found fake Jax yet?" with a shale of his head, Jax wraps his arms around Tara from behind. "Baby I am so sorry this is happening, Tara you have to believe me, I never wanted this to happen." Looking at Jax, tears came into her eyes. "We will talk about this tonight. I can't do it now. It too much." And with that Tara made her way back out to the bar. The sooner this guy is found the sooner this gash can leave.

After a few hours of helping Brandi sift through hundreds of pictures of Taucoma members, they found what they are looking for. The fake Jax is Kozack. Tara couldn't believe he could do something like that. When Jax was in Ireland getting their son back, Kozack was on Tara duty. She never went anywhere without him. He had died saving her from an attempted kidnap when the guys were still in Ireland. Salazar had tried to kidnap her because he thought Jax disrespected him and his bullshit mc, which Jax had, and Tara knew all about it. Kozack had gotten to Tara in time, killed Salazar with his own knife but not before being wounded himself, fatally as it turned out. Not even Tara could have saved him. He was dead before the ambulance arrived.

After explaining to Brandi that Kozack is dead and agreeing to forward Brandi's details to his family, Brandi and her son drove out of TM, leaving a mound of confusion behind. Jax called a quick church meeting to disclose what had just happened. Where it is discovered that Tig knew about the whole situation all along. That it is what caused the rift between the former friends. Jax was disappointed in Tig for not coming forward when he found out but that is a problem for another day. After church Tara and Jax made their way home just in time for Opie and Donna to drop the sleeping boys off. After putting the boys to bed, Tara returned to the kitchen where Jax was sitting hunched over a glass of jack. Knowing that this conversation had to happen, Tara sat down at the table with a mug of peppermint tea. Taking a deep cleansing breath Tara started. "How many more times do I have to go through this? I know it wasn't your kid this time, but we might not get so lucky next time. When is your ex-manwhoring days going to stop showing its face? I don't want to go through this again." Looking at the pain his wife is in, Jax felt so guilty. "I'm so sorry baby, when you left me, I was broken. I was in so much pain, you took my heart and soul with you when you went away to school. No amount of weed, jack or pussy could fix it. Wendy was a sad time out, she wasn't you, and when she told me about Able, my only thought was I should be having kids with Tara, Tara should be Abel's mother. It wasn't until you returned to me did I feel my heart and soul return. You are it for me. Abel, Thomas and this little one are all beautiful gifts that you have given me. I can't make it without you. Please forgive me." Kneeling at Tara's feet Jax began to cry. Kneeling next to Jax, Tara pulled him close. "Baby you are it for me as well. You are a part of me Jax you always have been. You make me the woman you see before you. You make me strong. We will get through it together. Like we always do. I love you with all my heart and soul." And with that Tara pulled Jax on top of her and made love to him in the middle of their kitchen floor.


	10. Chapter 10

Today is the day. We find out if baby Teller is a he or she. Jax and Tara couldn't hide their excitement. After dropping the boys off at Donna and Opies, Tara and Jax headed to the doctors office. While sitting in the doctors office, Tara and Jax couldn't hide their excitement. When the nurse called them back, Jax held Tara's hand until she started to get u dressed to changed. Hopping up onto the table, Tara held onto Jax, while Jax had a hand in Tara's hair. Kissing the side of Tara's head, they waited for the doctor to squirt the gel onto Tara's stomach. Both glued to the ultrasound screen, their baby appeared. With tears in their eyes, Tara and Jax could only stare at Baby Teller number three. "Do you want to know the sex of your baby?" The doctor asked. Looking at each other, Tara and Jax both answer "yes." "Ok baby Teller is a little girl" the doctor Informs the Tellers. With a huge smirk on his face, Jax looks at Tara "my little princess, an amazing gift from my queen" just laughing at Jax, Tara cleans the gel off her stomach and gets dressed.

After the appointment Tara and Jax head to the hardware store to pick out the paint and stuff to decorate the nursery. They picked out a cute stencil of cute baby zoo animals, with Tara's favourite animal, the giraffe on it. Even Jax couldn't get over how cute it looks.

Happy is coming over to help Jax with the painting. Happy's old lady is also joining him to keep Tara company and to have lunch while the boys paint. So before returning home, Tara and Jax head to the store to get all the fixings for a chicken and salad spread. Plus Tara needed some brownies to go with her coleslaw.

Arriving home just as Happy and Stella pull in on Happy's bike, the boys unload the paint and supplies while Stella helps Tara by bringing the shopping from the store into the kitchen. Checking to make sure the guys were in the nursery, Stella walks over to Tara and in a low voice " how accurate are the home pregnancy tests" taken by surprise, Tara is slow to respond. "About 98%, but a quick blood test at the doctors will confirm it for you. Have you taken one?" "Yeah, I have been so bitchy lately, poor Happy, I don't know how he puts up with me. So I took one to see, I haven't had my cycle in about two months." Totally understanding, Tara wrapped Stella up in a tight hug. "make an appointment at the clinic and they will verify it for you." And with that all sorted, Stella and Tara went back to preparing lunch.

Sitting down to lunch, Tara discussed the guys with her coleslaw brownie, but not Stella. By the way Stella is looking at it, Tara is pretty sure of the pregnancy. Laughing to herself, Tara continues her lunch, thinking about all times in the future Happy is going to be discussed about what Stella is going to eat, just like every time Tara has an interesting craving, Jax looks a little green.

After Jax and Happy finished painting the walls, also completing the stencil, and seeing Happy and Stella off, Tara made her way into the nursery. She couldn't believe her eyes. It's just how she envisioned it. Even complete with a couple of stuffed giraffe of different sizes standing guard by the crib in the corner of the room. With tears in her eyes Tara goes out to the kitchen to thank her wonderful husband, who is sitting at the table nursing a beer waiting to hear the verdict on the nursery. "Baby the nursery is perfect. It's better than I could ever imagine. You and Happy did a great job." "Glad you love it baby. We wanted it to be special for the SAMCRO Queen and Princess." Laughing at the king, Tara whispered in his ear. "Let the queen take the king to bed so she can thank him properly." With that Jax picked Tara up bridal style, protecting their daughter, he carried the queen of to bed.

Getting up the next morning, with everything is quiet on the club front, Tara talks Jax into taking her baby shopping. Having ordered SAMCRO Princess outfits and other clothing already, they only needed sheets and other bedding for the crib. Tara had also purchased a new pram, which Happy is currently decking out with crows and crowns for the new Teller. Coming up with the perfect way to let tell the club which sex the baby is going to be, Tara heads into a printing shop. After they headed home to drop their new purchases off, then they head to the club house where the members are watching the boys.

Arriving at the club house, Tara is getting out the car while Jax parks his bike, they hear Abel and Thomas yell "Mummy, Daddy! You finally came. We miss you." "Bending down as far as her protruding belly would allow. Tara embraces her boys. "Mummy and Daddy went to get more pictures of your sister. Would you like to see your sister my babies?" Both nodding their heads, Abel and Thomas crowded around Tara with huge smiles on their faces.

With a smirk like his father, Able turns to his daddy. "Me and Thomas protect princess, just like uncle Opie told us." At the age of 5, Abel is already showing the Teller protectiveness gene, just like their dad did when he and tara were kids. From the age of 6, Jax looked after Tara, keeping her safe from harm whenever he could. Sometimes he couldn't, but Jax didn't want to think about that when they are so like his boys are a chip off the old block.

Making their way into the club house, the Tellers are greeted by the club members. Opie is the first to speak up "Well is baby Teller a SAMCRO Prince or Princess?" Jax and Tara looked at each other and smiled. Pulling out the shirts she had made, Tara quickly changes her boys, then spinning the boys around to reveal the shirts. Seeing the shirts embroided with "Princess Protection Squad" cheers went up around the club house. With a lot so back slapping Jax is congratulated on the pending arrival of their princess. After receiving a lot of hugs from the guys, Tara made her way over to the bar where Donna is perched on a bar stool. "Hey Donna, are you and Op going to find out the sex of baby Winston? And are you hoping for a boy or girl." Looking at her husband out the corner of her eye, Donna responds to Tara. "Yeah, we have an appointment tomorrow at 2pm. I know Opie is thinking this baby is a boy but I think it's a girl. Wouldn't it be great of our girls grow up to be best friend just like us? Even though you left for 11 years, I missed you every day. A toast to You and me Tara, SAMCRO Old Ladies Forever." Touching her glass to Donnas, Tara repeated the toast. Donna turns to Tara with a serious expression on her face. "If that bitch Gemma could see us now. With the club totally legit and the guys following their queen out of love not fear. She would be appalled. Unlike you she loved that every one was scared of her, she feed on that shit. The guys they are totally loyal to out of love not fear." Looking at Donna with tears in her eyes, "Yeah the club is finally what John envisioned, what Gemma and Clay killed him to prevent. I couldn't be more proud of Jax for following through on Johns vision. It was hard going for a while but the guys pulled it off. It's now something I am proud to pass on to our children. A proper legacy."

Not knowing that Opie and Jax had made their way over to their wives and were listening to what the girls were saying, Tara and Donna continued talking about how proud John would be. Placing his arms around Tara starling her, Jax kissed Tara, then with a catch in his throat. Jax looked Tara in the eye and sincerely told her,"I couldn't have done everything with the club without knowing that you had the belief that I could do it. I needed you more than you will ever know. You are correct. My old man would be proud of the legacy that we will pass down to the Teller and Winston offspring, but not just what I have done for this club. It's also what you have done. You have made this club more of a family than it has ever been before. You are our Queen of Hearts. All the guys love you. Mind you, not as much as I love you, but they love you a lot. Every thing we do is to keep our families safe. Not to say we won't go outlaw if someone threatens our family, but we can finally say we are totally legit. And for that we thank you both. Donna, Tara for your support and unwavering faith in us two knuckle heads, we give you this." With that both Jax and Opie pulled put little black boxes from the inner pocket of their kutts. Tara and Donna Open the boxes at the same time to reveal a crown with the birth stones of their children on a necklace. Since Tara is old lady to the president, her crown is larger, but both are the same design. Created together by Jax and Opie. Thanking their husband when they placed the chains around their necks. Donna and Tara made their way over to the jukebox to play their favourite song to celebrate. Dancing the night away Tara and Donna didn't stop smiling till they finally laid down in the dorm rooms next to their husband with their children sleeping at the end of the beds, totally exhausted from the night of celebrating.


	11. Chapter 11

After talking to Donna about John and the SAMCRO legacy, Tara comes up with a few ideas to not just benefit the SAMCRO family, but the community of Charming as well. Getting her husband to call church, Tara approaches the club with her ideas. Outlining the many things she wants to accomplish, Tara leaves the guys to discuss her ideas. Voting to go ahead with every one of Tara's ideas and suggestions is unanimous. And tonight is the first the annual ceremonies that would occur with the Tellers and SAMCRO as hosts.

Arriving at the club house to oversee the final preparations for tonight, Tara couldn't contain her excitement. Tonight was the beginning of a new age for the Sons. And honouring her father in law, Tara couldn't be prouder of what they accomplished. Making sure there is enough food and refreshments for everyone attending, Tara heads back to the dorm room to change when she sees her husband walk in the door. Blowing her old man a kiss, Tara lets Jax know she is heading back to get ready for tonight.

Jax opened the door to their dorm room just as Tara pulls her shirt over her head. "Baby that's a good look for you" Jax cheekily smirks. Knowing how possessive her husband is, Tara quickly responds. " but baby you don't want anyone else seeing me like this. You would gouge out anyone's eyes that looked at me a little to long. "Yeah baby I would. You are mine and I love that I am the only one that gets to see what's under the cloths." Pulling out the dress Tara bought especially for this occasion. It is fit for a queen. Tara slips into her dress, it's black with straps that tie up around her neck, with her upper back mostly covered in lace Taras lower back is left totally uncovered. So her crow is on full display tonight. Next Tara pulls out the crown necklace Jax gave her. Lifting her hair, Tara has Jax help her with putting it on. Changing into the shirt he married Tara in, Jax puts his kutt back on and heads to the door. "Ready babe?" Jax asks as he opens the dorm room door, stepping back to let Tara out first. With a roll of her eyes, Tara heads out the door. "You are only opening the door for me so you can follow me out and stare at my ass and your crow till we get out there." Busted, Jax just smirks and whispers. "I will never not stare at your ass when I walk behind you baby. And don't get me started about my crow that graces the space just above that lovely ass of yours." With that the Tellers headed out to welcome the winners and the rest of the community that are going to attend the event.

Jax unlike anyone else Tara has ever known, has the ability to make everyone stop and listen when he had something to say. Tonight isn't any different. Making their way outside to where the stage is set up. Getting onto the stage, Tara stands next to Jax holding his hand when he steps up to the microphone. "Welcome everyone to the first annual SAMCRO Community Education Scholarship Night. Thank you all for coming. Tonight we will be presenting two local students with full scholarships to their college of choice, all educational expenses paid for the recipients for the duration of their study until they are qualified in their chosen field. The first scholarship is in the field of writing. It is made in the memory of my late father. John Teller, who loved to write. So to honour him and his legacy we have set up this scholarship. And my lovely queen will present it to the recipient. Hayden Gray will you please make your way up to receive your Scholarship packet." Cheers went up around the yard as the young writer made his way up to the stage to Tara. With a hug and a kiss on the cheek from Tara, Hayden made his way back to his family with a huge smile on his face.

"The second scholarship is in the field of medicine. Everyone who has lived in Charming has heard our story. As teenagers we were madly in love, but Tara had dreams to become a doctor. Unable to study here, the love of my life left our town to study in another state because that was where she obtained her full scholarship. 11 years on, my wife returns just in time to save our boy with her amazing skills as a neonatal surgeon. My old lady has saved me and our family more times than we can count. So in honour of this amazing woman. We are proud to announce in the name of Tara Grace Teller, a full scholarship for the medical field. The lucky recipient will receive a full ride to the medical school of their choice. Again my queen will present the scholarship packet to the winner. Abigail Randell future doc, please come and receive your scholarship packet." More clapping and cheering echoed around the yard.

Before everyone went back to the party, Tara stepped up to the microphone. "Continuing in the spirit of community, We would like to announce SAMCRO are opening a gym and educational learning centre. Where everyone will have a place to feel safe, and where services for the community will be offered. So far we have a few classes available for everyone to sign up to tonight. They include Boxing with Chibbs, Art with Happy and multiple level computer courses with Juice. Also we have hired a team to be available to help, free of charge, any school student who is in need of a tutor. Opening our doors to Charming on Monday, we all hope to see everyone there." While the claps and cheers continued after Tara's announcement. Jax took Taras hand, helping her down from the stage then he hopped off himself. They made their way over to where Donna and Opie were sitting on the park bench.

With Jax and Opie going off to get drinks for all of them, Tara and Donna settle in and look around at what they have achieved for the community. With a smirk Tara turns to Donna, "We did it Donna, we have made this club what it should be, what John envisioned, and with the scholarships, I am proud of what we are going to pass on to Abel, Thomas, Sophie, Ellie, Kenny and Baby Winston. I feel we are finally safe from the shit storm that was Clay and Gemma, all the wreckage they inflicted on the club. On the community. We are finally free." With a sly smile Donna just says "Maggie" Not quite understanding Tara looked at Donna in confusion. "We found out yesterday baby Winston is a girl. So the name Maggie is added to the list of who we are passing this legacy on to" hugging her best friend, Tara couldn't help but squeal. Not seeing that the guys had returned, both woman jump when Opie speaks. "Judging by that squeal Tara, it looks like Donna already told you we are having a girl?" Turning to his vp, Jax gives Opie a man hug, with a few extra slaps on the back. "Congratulations brother, we are both having SAMCRO Princesses."

Sitting down on the bench, Jax pulled Tara onto his lap then handed her the drink he brought back for her. Placing his hand onto her growing bump, Jax kisses his wife then enquires. "How are my two girls going? Is the Queen ready to retire of the night back to our castle or does she want to continue to mingle with the townsfolk?" Laughing at her old man, Tara snuggle further into Jax then answers "Your queen would like to stay just where she is. Later when she has finished her beverage, the queen will continue to mingle with the townsfolk. Then if the king is lucky he will get lucky when we retire back to our castle."

With his sleeping queen in his arms, Jax makes his way over to his truck. Placing Tara gently onto the passengers seat, he kisses her on the side of the head. Buckling her in, Jax hears Tara mumble "love you baby" in her sleep. Automatically responding with "love you too baby" even though she is asleep, Jax closes the door before getting into the truck and taking his queen back to their castle.

Walking into the house with a sleeping Tara in his arms, Jax puts his wife to bed before waking the babysitter and sending her home. Locking up the house, then checking on the boys, Jax strips off and slips into bed next to Tara, carefully pulling her into his arms without waking her. Drifting of to sleep with a big smile on his face thinking about his old man and the amazing woman he is holding in his arm. Life is perfect.


	12. Chapter 12

AUTHORS NOTE….

THIS CHAPTER HASN'T BEEN AN EASY ONE. NOTHING SEEMED TO WORK.. SO HERE IS WHAT I ENDED UP WITH. SORRY IF NOT LIKE OTHERS BUT JUST WANTED TO GET IT OUT SO I CAN MOVE ON WITH STORY.. HOPE YOU STILL ENJOY….

Sitting in her office at the centre, Tara leaning back in her chair rubbing her unborn daughter, willing her to calm down and stop using her internal organs as a punching bag. Sophie is so her fathers daughter. Giving up Tara stands up and walks over to the stereo in the corner of her office, turning it on and pressing play, knowing her daughters favourite music is loaded ready to go. Not even born yet and Sophie already has a strong love for classic rock. And not just anything, AC/DC or it's nothing. Her daughter loves the classic Aussie rockers. It always seems to calm her down. And Tara had to admit, she loves this band too. There is just something amazing about their sound. With Thunderstruck thumping out of the speakers, her daughter settles so Tara can get some paperwork done.

After finishing up the paperwork for the centre, Tara pulls out the blueprints for the extension that is being added to the centre to house the support centre for abused women and their families. The work is almost complete. They are just putting the finishing touches on the safety area. A room where abused victims can go that is hidden in case their attackers come looking for them. An if Kohn situation taught Tara anything it's that anything is possible and to prepare for the impossible. Tara signs off on all the paperwork required for completion of the project. While her unborn daughter is calm, Tara decides to start on what's required for the next few weeks for the centre and the opening of the support centre.

Getting down to work on the planning of all the classes, so all the guys knew when they are required at the centre for the next two weeks. Tara decides to add one final class to the ones available. A few self defence classes, with one especially designed for women to learn how to defend themselves. It is important to Tara that the women of charming learn to defend themselves, just like Jax taught her to do when they were 16. It may not have saved her from the psycho kohn completely but looking back it also could have been a lot worse that it was if not for Jax and his teachings. If it saves one girls life it is worth it.

The next day Tara decides to stop in and watch a little of Happy's self defence class for the girls that have been victims of domestic abuse. With all of the club members around the centre today it made Tara feel that all of the woman were safe from their abusers. Pulling up a chair at the back of the class, Tara sat down with a hand over her growing belly and relaxed, watching the progress the girls were making. Hearing a commotion at the front entrance, Tara got up and closed the door to the class as she went, walking out to the front of the reception area of the centre. On her way Tara got most of the club member to follow her. She knew if something happened to her and their unborn daughter Jax would be on a rampage. So tara got as much back up as she could. Safety for all the people in the centre is her top priority. Especially all of the women in the self defence class. They had enough trauma to last a life time. If Tara could prevent more she would do anything possible to achieve that.

Arriving at the front doors with most of the club members surrounding her Tara stopped to see what is going on. Seeing a middle aged man trying to intimidate the staff yelling abuse at anyone who would listen and getting close to the female staff to physically intimidate them that way also. Tara cleared her throat loudly to get the mans attention then in her best queen of SAMCRO authorities threatening voice addressed the man "I'm Tara Teller, my husband, Jax Teller and I along with SAMCRO run this centre. Can I help you with anything?" Suddenly realising how the situation had changed, and not in his favour, the man responds "My name is Nigel and I'm looking for my wife and kids, they have run away and I'm trying to find them, they shouldn't of left." Suddenly realising the full extent of the situation Tara turns to a few of the members. " I think his wife is the woman with the split lip, bruised face and arms that is taking class with Happy and her kids are in the safe room playing with Jax and the boys. I want two of you to go stand guard at the door of Happy's class to keep her safe and can one of you let Jax know the situation. Thanks, and I want the rest of you to stay with me and to be ready to show this guy out in a minute, once we have had a little chat."

As Tig and Phil made their way towards Happy's class, Tara takes a deep breath then approaches Nigel with the club members surrounding her. "Your wife and children have come to us because you are abusing them, we as a club don't stand for such treatment of people, so this is what you are going to do. You are going to take your violent ass out of my centre, if you need help finding the door, these nice gentlemen are more than wiling to help. You are going to get into your cage and drive away. I have become friends with your wife Amber and my boys love playing with your girls. I consider them to be family, and as so SAMCRO is their family. And the members of SAMCRO will do anything to protect their own.

You need to leave Amber and the girls alone. Divorce and custody papers will be served to you today, tomorrow at the latest and you will not fight them. They are moving on to a safe place where they can be happy."

Knowing that this is not going to go over well Tara steps back from Nigel, and just as the club surrounds her to keep her out of the line of fire, he erupts in a fit of rage.. Swinging at anyone within arms reach. With three of the club restraining him, Nigel is removed from the centre and taken out to the parking lot..

With the members in the parking lot with Nigel, Tara makes her way back to Happy's class, signalling to happy to wind the class up. While Happy is finishing with the rest of the class, Tara seeks out Amber. "I have some bad news Amber, we have to move up relocation of you and the girls. Nigel showed up and made a scene. Happy is going to transport you and the girls tonight and stay with you until you are settled. And before you say anything, you should know Happy loves you like a sister, and so do I. We will do anything for family. I know what you are going through. I had an ex, Kohn, who wouldn't take no for an answer when we split, he stalked me, attempted to rape me, and the violence I suffered from was horrible. I had to do most of it alone until I came home to Charming. Home to Jax. I got though it, but I couldn't do it alone and neither can you. Let us help. We will always be family. You just need to call." Both with tears in their eyes, Tara and Amber embrace. Noticing Jax coming out of the safe room, Tara waves him over.

"Baby we need to move up Ambers relocation, Nigel showed up looking for them. Happy needs to take them tonight." Totally agreeing with that Jax just nodes his head and replies "yes baby" and with that Jax makes his way over to Happy to finalise the transport and protection for the run tonight. Taking Amber into the safety room to spend time with her boys, Amber and the girls, Tara can't help but feel sad that she is losing a sister. Someone that she felt fit with her and her crazy SAMCRO family. Both her and Donna had spent a lot of time together with all of their kids in the short time they knew each other. And with that Tara decided to make the rest of the day count. Playing with the kids, laughing and lots of ice-cream before it was time for Happy to take them of to start their new life of safety and happiness.


	13. Chapter 13

Tara Teller loves Jax Teller with all her heart. She has loved him since she was 16. She continued to love him during the 11 years she was away. Wakes up every morning loving him, goes to sleep every night loving him. But sometimes he can be a complete moron and he can push her buttons like no one else can. Tara prides herself on being a rational level headed doctor, but being pregnant, but with her hormones being all over the place it is making her a little crazy. Jax being Jax picks the wrong day to fuck up. Tara isn't sure if he means it to be a joke but suggesting to your almost 8 month pregnant wife that they should consider installing a stripper pole in their bedroom after their daughter is born, considering all of the things their children already see at the club house, is one of the most thoughtless things Jax has ever suggested to her and there has been a few of those suggestions over the years they have known each other. Being sick of Jax's shit, Tara decides to get her own back.

Putting her plan into action that night, Tara makes Jax all his favorite dishes for dinner but she mixes in a little lactuode solution into his "special" dish of mac 'n' cheese. Putting a little ac/dc music on for her daughter, Tara is dancing around the kitchen (as much as her belly is allowing) while putting the finishing touches to that nights meal when Jax walks in the door.

Cautiously approaching Tara, Jax is surprised to see a huge grin on her face. After their conversation that morning he expected a different response when he arrived home, not expecting Tara to have made all his favorites for dinner. Setting a huge jug of grape Kool-aid in front of Jax to go with his meal, Tara gives the boys a bowl of mac ' n' cheese each, since Jax had already put them in their chairs.

Knowing that Jax would soon be feeling the effects of his dinner. Tara is quick in bathing the boys and getting them ready for bed. Just as Tara closes Abel's bedroom door, she hears Jax groaning in the kitchen. Hiding her smirk, Tara makes her way into the kitchen to play her role as sympathetic wife. With a look of what she hopes is concern, Tara asks Jax "Are you ok baby? you dont seem to be so good." After a few groans, Jax looks at Tara with a pained expression. "No baby, I'm feeling like fucking shit. Something i ate must not be agreeing with me. I dont know what it could be, i haven't eaten anything weird today." Still trying real hard to hide her smirk, Tara looks at her husband with her "serious doctor" look on her face. "Maybe you need to go to the toilette baby. The boys and i are all ok. Maybe you picked up a bug today, so there isn't much i can do for you baby. If you are not much better by tomorrow. I can prescribe something for you, but for now you will just have to ride it out." and with that Tara makes her way into the family room before she burst out laughing and ruins the whole thing. Let him suffer for a while.

A little later that night Jax makes a real quick dash to the bathroom and there is some swearing just before he makes it, Tara assumes he has shit himself. Giving him a little time to do what he needs to do and when she hears the shower turn off, Tara makes her way into the bathroom. Walking into the bathroom just as Jax wraps his towel around his waist, Tara smiles at her darling husband. "Do you feel better baby?" Nodding in response Jax picks up his cloths and takes them to the laundry to wash them. Following him though to the laundry, Tara leans on the door frame observing him while he puts the washing machine on. "Did you work out what made you sick? You seem to have recovered ok. Maybe you just needed to go to the toilette" Tara said with a straight face, still not knowing how she has kept it together for this long without collapsing into a heap because she is laughing so hard. Pulling some sweats on, Jax turns to his wife. "No i dont know what it was, but i am better now. Maybe you were correct and i just needed to do a shit." Not being able to control herself any longer Tara starts to laugh at Jax. "Actually baby after you shit me off this morning with that dick of suggesting we put a stripper pole into our room, i decided to return the favor and give you the shits. So next time you have a harebrained idea, I want you to think of today, how you felt earlier and dont be a twit. Keep your ideas like that to yourself. And with that Tara walks out of the laundry laughing all the way to the kitchen.

Standing in the laundry, Jax shakes off the shock of what Tara had done. Jax is a little proud of the prank Tara pulled on him. It reminds him of all the pranks they use to do to each other and to Opie while in high school. Following Tara into the kitchen, Jax walks up behind Tara, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "You got me a good one Tara, just like in high school. But just remember, pay back is a bitch. Its on like donkey kong." Turning in Jaxs arms, Tara looks at him and winks. "Do your best Teller. Just remember i am carrying your daughter, so nothing that can hurt her. I cant wait to see what you can come up with. I already have my retaliation ready to go, so bring it" With that Tara steps out of Jaxs arms and slowly starts unbuttoning her shirt to expose her breasts. "Im heading to bed now Teller. Care to join me?" and with a smirk and a wink, Tara heads off to their bedroom with Jax following close behind with both his hands on her ass.

Over the next few weeks Jax and Tara have a great time pranking each other. Sometimes involving club members like when Tara gets Chibbs to help her distract Jax while Opie sneaks into Jax dorm room to put food coloring into the shampoo he uses, causing his hair to turn pink. Tara does not mind because it meant Jax had to cut his hair real short because the president of SAMCRO cant have pink hair and she really loves Jax with short hair. Sometimes they do things alone like when Jax paints all the bars of soap in the house with clear nail polish so they dont suds up. Sometimes the club even do things themselves against Jax in solidarity for their queen, Like when Happy puts honey, paprika, sour cream, water and a few other gross things he finds in the clubhouse fridge into a bucket, places it on a door and waits for Jax to walk through the door, covering him in the gross mixture. Sometimes Jax and Tara even join forces against a club member like when they put green food coloring into the windscreen washer fluid of Opies truck. In retaliation Opie put a "For Sale" advertisement in the local paper to sell their house at a real cheap price. Jax and Tara get dozens of calls each with people enquiring if this is a genuine deal, so in joint retaliation towards Opie, Jax and Tara decide that this has to be the last prank before the club wide prank truce comes into effect, put cooking oil into the exhaust pipes of Opies bike, so it will smoke up the next time he starts it. And they are coincidently gathering out the front of the club house with all the other club members to witness all the smoke coming from the bike and the freak out Opie has over something being wrong with his bike. Thinking it is Happy doing this to defend their queen, Opie also gets in one last prank, advertising a garage sale at Happy's place starting at 5:30am. Which a lot of charming turn out to, just to get a look at the stuff a club member might be selling.

Once the prank truce is in effect club life gets almost a little boring for a while for Tara. But knowing her husband and the rest of the club members, she knows it wont be long before they are neck deep in shit again because they just cant help themselves. But with club dealings being totally legit now, Tara is safe in the knowledge that whatever it is it cant harm her family. The guys are just drama magnets but Tara hopes the next shit storm can wait until after both her and Donna give birth.


End file.
